The present invention relates to a subassembly for a refrigerating and/or freezing apparatus, a refrigerating and/or freezing apparatus, and a process for assembly of a refrigerating and/or freezing apparatus.
In refrigerating apparatuses in which the refrigeration unit, fan and condenser are arranged in the device base, a so-called subassembly is usually formed that is then screwed into the apparatus housing or the body that is already foam-filled. This is relatively complex because the relatively heavy subassembly must be screwed into the apparatus housing which is already foam-filled.
A further disadvantage is that this device has a so-called horizontal air flow, i.e., in these devices, there is an abrupt change in the air flow direction caused partially by a baffle plate that causes a forced deflection of the inflowing air in the vertical direction. This causes an uneven flow through the condenser and an uneven cool air load on the compressor. Furthermore, flow losses are caused by the fact that an unguided deflection of up to 180° occurs from the fan through the condenser past the compressor and to the front-side air outlet. The heat exchange is thus rather ineffective.
A refrigerating apparatus is known from DE 297 01 474 U1 consisting of a device base with a broad air inlet channel and a broad air outlet channel arranged parallel thereto. On the air inlet side, the inflowing air is, however, deflected in a Z shape, i.e., the air in a first horizontal level flows in through the front panel, is then abruptly deflected over a deflection wall into a second horizontal level and then fed through the device base on this second horizontal level. The air outlet from the device base also occurs after a Z-shaped deflection so that this device base has a horizontal air flow which is, as previously indicated above, disadvantageous due to flow losses.
EP 0 650 680 B1 discloses a base for a built-in refrigerating apparatus which is placed on mounting rails with leveling feet and is arranged in a furniture niche. This base is formed like a tray and does not have a separate air flow so that the frontside inflowing air for refrigerating purposes is also swirled when flowing through the base and thus high flow losses are created.
A device base with cool air flow-through is also known from DE 44 45 286 A1 that guides the air through the base labyrinth-style. Substantial flow losses are also caused by these multiple deflections, which losses generally must be compensated for by increased fan rotation.
A device base is known from EP 0 444 461 A2 in which the air is guided from one side of the base through an inlet channel into the machinery compartment, then without further guidance, the air flows through the machinery compartment with a bend of 90° and then leaves the device base through the air outlet channel with a bend of another 90°.